Source of Power
by Rush Tome
Summary: A group of oneshots displaying how the characters feel about one another and their situations. First up is Sakura Hope you enjoy it! Review please!


**A/N: Okay, this is just a group of one shot things that point out what I think are the character's source of power. Hence title… Sakura fist… for some reason… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… glitters I'd be loaded! But I don't… so I'm poor… sobs **

**Source of power**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

UNSHAKABLE

Sakura's promise

There was something to be said about being with someone who has unshakable ideals. Sakura thought this as they walked, Naruto's blond head bobbing with the effort to constrain the run she knew he wanted to burst out in. _How does he get so excited by ramen? _She quieted an amused laugh as he sped up, practically drooling. He was comforting.

Was this true three years ago as well? It didn't matter, she decided with a smile as Naruto turned his head and eyed her in a way that said _Sakura-chaaaan I'm starved! Hurry!_ Her smile slipped and a tinge of irritation took its place. Naruto you are so annoying.

"Naruto, go eat your ramen." She said in exasperation. Really she didn't even feel like ramen today. It was Naruto who did; it was Naruto who ALWAYS did!

"But Sakura-chan…" He looked slightly disappointed. "I wanted to… eat it with you…" He continued to walk, keeping a drastically slower pace.

Just like that the irritation dispersed and back came the comforting atmosphere that Naruto seemed to radiate. Sakura walked on, still a little behind him. Sometimes Naruto was a little needy, sometimes it was nice. He was such a brat. She smiled as she studied his back. He really did grow, inwardly she laughed at the fact that he was only a couple of inches taller than her still making him fairly short for his gender. The memory of him running around in that neon orange jump suit with his messy hair hardly to her forehead flashed through her mind. He wasn't even to Sasuke's eye level back then... Sasuke…

She brought her gaze back to Naruto. His blonde hair had leaves tangled in the yellow turfs and dirt wiped carelessly across his jacket and down his pants. He was going to eat like _that?_ He'd gone to eat looking worse of course. He and Sasuke would almost kill each other on a daily basis. _Almost_ being the key word. They never did. Their passionate fights always made them that much stronger the next day. And everyday they became more passionate. She let herself think for a moment what it was like to have that much of Sasuke's attention. She felt the tinge of annoyance reappear.

She knew it was childish and even a bit silly but… Naruto and Sasuke… when they were around one another she felt like the third wheel. When they argued only a vicious punch to Naruto's face would get either to settle down. She was jealous. What did Naruto do to get so much of Sasuke's interest? 

What could he possibly be doing to get that? What… Okay. She needed to stop. Sakura knew the reason. Naruto had been alone for so long… and Sasuke had too… but what they were went past simple understanding. That is what bothered her. She could understand Sasuke too… Or… she could at least try. If Sasuke would just give her a chance! That's all…

Her gaze hardened as Naruto unconsciously sped up so he was several feet ahead. He was oddly walking to the left of the path, roughly like there was someone walking next to him.

Just like that her irritation dispersed as the space Naruto left next to him was filled with a blurry vision of Sasuke. It quickly vanished leaving empty room around Naruto as his quickened pace evened out. Naruto… What has this done to you? Your unshakable belief that Sasuke will come back has made me believe that he really will. Ever since you promised I knew for sure he would. But… what is it that makes you believe in him so? The strange bond you have with him is one of brotherhood is it not?

She allowed herself to ponder over past events. _I was afraid. _The memory her mind wondered to brought her to this conclusion. Naruto's flesh had been peeled away, power seeping through every destroyed pore. She vaguely remembered his distorted voice growling about Sasuke.

_**DO NOT SPEAK OF SASUKE AS IF HE BELONGS TO YOU!**_

Next time she saw him… It wasn't him at all. Who ever that was… it wasn't Naruto! It wasn't anything like the bubbling, happy, idiot she had come to care for! That wasn't her teammate, that wasn't her friend!

_Naruto! Stop! I'll save Sasuke-kun for __**you**__!_

What had possessed her to say that? She wanted Sasuke back so badly! She wanted him for herself, for him to be safe and happy with _her!_ That doesn't mean she wants to loose Naruto to get it! Back then she was willing to leave everything for Sasuke. Naruto… wasn't? Naruto wanted them both… Naruto wanted Konoha _and_ Sasuke. He would be willing to do anything to get that…Why Naruto? You reaction was so…

_Scary… _

_Why?! Your bond with him… it… frightens me… I don't want to loose you too. I won't have it! He left… Not you too! I won't let you die or get hurt! I'll protect you! We'll get Sasuke back together! We will… __**We **_will… Naruto, _together_… So why then…? She examined the space between them, couple of feet if not more.

_Why do you unconsciously move ahead…? Naruto…Don't you go leave now… don't leave me all alone… _A sudden thought struck her. This desperation she felt… was this how Naruto felt… his whole life? Her eyes refocused on the blond head. No… what Naruto felt... was worse… What Sasuke felt was worse… she knew nothing of the pain they had to endure. But she wanted to help… she wanted to at least be there for them…

_So why won't they let me?_

"Look Sakura-chan, Ichiraku's! I smell it!" Naruto began to drool and rub his hands briefly over his stomach. "PORK! Mmmm… pork ramen… I smell it calling!"

"…Smell it calling?" Sakura snickered at Naruto's odd ability. She squinted her eyes, looking around for the familiar white tent-like restaurant, surprised to find they were very close. "Calm down Naruto, we're almost there." She said, smile returning to her face. She wanted to be there for them. She wanted to help them. As the two of them took there seats Naruto instantly began ordering their ramen.

"Pork ramen!" Naruto said, causing Ichiraku to laugh.

"I already know what _you _want!" He said, "What does she want?"

"Chicken ramen," Sakura offered, happily adjusting herself in her seat.

Their ramen arrived steaming, heat rolling off the noodles. Sakura lifted her noodle filled chopsticks to her lips, blowing lightly. She'd give Naruto one thing: the ramen here really was tasty…

"Kakashi-sensei-chew- left right –slurp- after –chew, chew- training so I didn't get a chance to ask him to –slurp, chew, chew, slurp- ramen…" Naruto mumbled through bites.

Oh. So that's who he was training with today. They trained separately, being as she was Tsunade's apprentice. "Who do you normally train with?"

"-Slurp- Hmm?" Naruto glanced quickly her way. "…Myself-chew, chew-" Sakura felt herself nod a bit sadly, once again remembering the training that he and Sasuke shared. I want to get him back. I'll get Sasuke back for you Naruto. I'll get him back because it's what's best for him… I'll… get him back… so that I can see him again… She studied Naruto's profile and he continued to devour what was left of his bowl.

No… Naruto would get him back. A part of her agreed. Only Naruto knew Sasuke well enough. Only Naruto and his unshakable… _devotion_ for Sasuke… would get Sasuke back. The other part of her made a statement clearly. Sakura decided that she'd stick with that one.

_We'll bring him back together. There is no other way. I'll help you Naruto. Even if you push forward without me and even if you have the attention from Sasuke that I want so badly… We'll do it._

Naruto finished his bowl and was about to ask for another when he felt Sakura's intense stare. He turned to meet the green eyes with his blue.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, worried.

His worry was returned with a gentle smile from the pink haired girl.

They walked slowly away from Ichiraku's. Naruto still walked to left. Naruto still walked unconsciously ahead. Sakura swung to the left, speeding up so she was even with him but she still left the empty space to his right.

_Sasuke, Naruto… both of you… I want both of you by my side. _

_Together Naruto, we'll get him back together._

_Because this is my promise._

_Together…_

_I will be there for you. I will be there for both of you._

**A/N (part 2!): I hate her. I hate Sakura! MEH! I just don't like her. But I hope I made her in character? I really wanted to say what I think her feelings are for Naruto and his relationship with Sasuke are... But I feel that I fell short cries I have no idea as to when this little trip to the ramen shop is taking place, some point before Naruto learned about Jiraiya's death though. I'll do one of those later… I really think she thinks of Naruto in an **_**almost**_** brotherly way. That being said I also think that in a world without Sasuke they'd make a good couple… In a world that never had a Sasuke in it. They both think too strongly about Sasuke… Fore-head girl will probably have another chap later down the road… I really have no idea why she was first… sigh **

**Quick thing about this fic, it's just a bunch of one shots on the character's feeling about each other, about their situations. Expect Naruto next… I'd love reviews! Tell me if I got Sakura correct! I hate her but bashing her is only fun in crack fics… which this is not… review! And hope you liked this… This is my first fic so tell me what I need to work on! And even if you don't review thanks for reading! God I talk a lot…**


End file.
